The present invention pertains generally to a hat or cap which also can serve as a catching glove.
Hats or caps which can also be used as catching gloves offer unique advantages not available with traditional caps or gloves. Such caps can be worn by spectators at baseball games and other athletic events. The caps offer the advantages provided by hats generally, for example, protecting the wearer's head and face from the sun. These caps, however, offer the additional advantage that the wearer can remove the cap from the wearer's head and use the cap as a catching glove or mitt. This feature is particularly advantageous when the wearer is a spectator at a baseball game and a foul or fly ball is hit into the stands where the wearer can use the cap as a glove to attempt to catch the ball.
Prior caps used as gloves are known. One is that disclosed by Villalobos in U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,232 which generally includes a conventional baseball cap having a crown and a forwardly disposed brim. A patch is attached to the fore portion of the crown proximate the brim to form a pocket or glove disposed on the forward portion of the crown. An opening for inserting the wearer's hand is located proximate the brim.
The prior cap disclosed by Villalobos is a novelty cap. That is, the Villalobos cap looks like a cap with a glove mounted on it. Further, the proximity of the brim to the opening of the Villalobos glove requires that the brim be moved out of the way in order to put the wearer's hand into the glove. This obstacle becomes particularly troublesome when the wearer is attempting to put the glove on quickly in order to catch a ball hit into the stands.